


The End of the Line

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Major Endgame Spoilers, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Bucky and Steve have been through hell and back for one another, but it seems as though they’ve finally made it to the end of the line.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The End of the Line

**Bucky Barnes x Reader**

**Summary** – Bucky and Steve have been through hell and back for one another, but it seems as though they’ve finally made it to the end of the line.

**Warnings** – Major Endgame Spoilers…probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 963

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

"It's the **end** of the line, pal."

Steve let out a heavy sigh and hung his head. "Buck."

"Don't start with that bullshit," Bucky said as he held up a hand. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I'll be damned if you give it up for me."

"She's got a life of her own to live—I'd only be screwing that up."

Too pissed off to sit still any longer, the legs of the chair scraped across the floor as he pushed himself back from the table to go stand by the window overlooking the lake. He gave himself a minute to calm down before turning back to his oldest—and stupidest—friend. "Did that little adventure you just went on teach you nothing?"

"That was different. We did what we had to do to save the universe."

"Steve." Bucky's voice was as patient as a parent trying to reason with a toddler. "You just learned that there are millions of alternate timelines—and you kinda screwed up three of them. . . Or not." He took a deep breath. "The 2012 timeline has a version of you that knows I'm alive. I'd be willing to bet that Project Insight never gets off the ground there." Bucky walked across the room and placed both hands on Steve's shoulders. "That's a good thing, pal."

Shrugging off Bucky's comforting gesture, Steve rose and began pacing the room. "You may be right about that, but what if my interference in Peggy's life changes too much?"

"But what if those changes are for the better?" Bucky countered as he began ticking off the positive outcomes Steve's trip back in time could affect. "You know that Zola is a double agent—HYDRA doesn't stand a chance. You know where they're keeping me, so you can shut down the whole Winter Soldier project before it ever starts." He paused as his eyes turned glassy with unshed tears. "Howard and Maria Stark don't have to die, Steve."

Steve saw the raw pain in Bucky's expression, and in that moment he made up his mind. He'd convinced himself that going back to live a life with Peggy would be selfish—that he would be stepping all over her achievements, but now he saw it in a different light. He didn't want to believe it, but perhaps he could have the life he'd always wanted and fix everything that he'd gotten wrong the first time around.

"What about you?" Steve asked. "I just got you back, Buck."

"I've been the albatross around your neck since 1944."

"Now that's a load of bullshit. . ."

Bucky's face split into a wide grin as he pulled Steve in a head-lock. "Language, Rogers—you've got an image to uphold."

Steve wriggled free and looked over at the corner where what remained of his shield was propped up. "Someone's going to need to take care of things here. I have a feeling I won't be back for a while."

Bucky knew where Steve was going, and he didn't like the idea one bit. Shaking his head, he tapped a finger against his temple. "This? Still **untrustworthy**. . ." Steve started to argue, but Bucky cut him off. "You've already been training your replacement and you know it."

Steve glanced out they window to where Sam, YN, and Bruce were putting the finishing touches on the Quantum Tunnel that would allow him to return the Stones to their original timelines. "I guess I have."

"You're not leaving me, Steve. You're going back to save me. Remember that."

"It's not fair, though," Steve said. "I'm going to get to live a life with you and Peggy, but you. . ."

"Will be stuck with the birdbrain," Bucky interrupted with a feigned look of despair. "I've already endured a lifetime of torture, but I'm strong enough to survive a little bit more." He chuckled as Steve rolled his eyes. "Seriously, though—it'll be a **privilege** to stand beside the next Captain America. Like Nat always said, 'I've got red in my ledger and I need to wipe it clean.'" He looked out the window and his gaze softened as he looked at YN. "And I've got my girl here. You need to go get yours."

Sam caught Steve's eye through the window and gave him a thumbs up. Steve gave Bucky a nod to let him know it was time. Silently, the two men made their way out of the cabin and down to the edge of the lake. They both knew this was goodbye, but neither of them were ready to say those words just yet.

"Don't do anything stupid till I get back," Steve said with a smirk.

Bucky's face broke out into a grin as he remembered saying those exact words almost a hundred years ago. Knowing what came next, he recited Steve's line from so long ago. "How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."

Just like they had the night before Bucky shipped out, the two men embraced, knowing it would be the last time they'd see each other for a while—at least on Steve's part.

Trying to keep his voice from cracking, Bucky said, "I'm going to miss you, buddy."

"It's going to be okay, Buck."

Steve squared his shoulders, grabbed the case of Infinity Stones, and made his way to the center of the platform. 

YN wasn't sure what the two men had talked about, but she could tell that something wasn't right with Bucky. Walking over, she slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze. When Bucky returned the squeeze, she let out the breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding. Whatever was going on, she knew they'd get through it together.

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 309 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! There is still so much Endgame hate going around and it pisses me off. I love that Steve made the choice that he did and you will never change my mind about it. I don’t believe for one second that this decision was out of character for him, and I also refuse to believe that he went back and sat on the sidelines while Bucky was being tortured and HYDRA was undermining everything Peggy and Howard were building. Steve once said that when he saw a situation going south, he had to do something about it and I believe this was one of those instances. We will never know exactly what was said between Bucky and Steve before he left, but I like to think that he had Bucky’s blessing to go back and live his life—after all the sacrifices he’s made over the years, he deserved it. I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_


End file.
